Grooming Equals Courting?
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #6! Gabriel X OC. "Imagine Gabriel letting you groom his wings frequently, but when you let it slip, Castiel tells you that Gabriel is trying to court you". R & R!


**Author's Note- Imagine drabble #6! I really like this one. I'm not often proud of my stories but I think that this one is cute. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

Grooming = Courting?

An archangel visiting a hum is a rare occurrence. It's happened, but not often. An archangel visiting a particular human _frequently_? Even more rare. The rarest thing of all? An archangel letting a human groom his wings.

The first time it happened, Haven had been way beyond shocked. It was late at night and she was doing some research in her room in the bunker. She heard the flutter of wings and suddenly Gabriel stood in the middle of her room, looking exhausted.

"Um, hello, Gabriel. Is something wrong? Should I wake up Dean and Sam?" she asked worriedly. It was hardly ever good news for the hunters when an angel showed up, let alone an archangel. Gabriel shook his head and flopped onto this stomach on the empty side of Haven's bed. He turned his head and looked up at the hunter.

"I have a favor to ask," he said quietly. Haven's worry spiked higher. She had never seen the archangel act the way he was at that moment.

"What is it?" He rolled his shoulders and a pair of large, golden wings appeared, one spreading itself across her Haven's lap. The hunter's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The feathers were ruffled and messy but they were still the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"Could you groom these for me? They're such a hassle," he sighed. She nodded and gently touched the top row of feathers. He sighed again but this time is was a relaxed, happy sound. They sat that way for the rest of the night, Haven gently moving the soft feathers back into place.

* * *

The second time was after Gabriel had saved Haven on a hunt. He had swept her out of the way and smote the demon she'd been fighting.

"Thanks," she said, dusting herself off. "If I die, unlike Dean and Sam, I'm done for." She laughed but then stopped short as golden eyes filled with emotion for a split second. Then, the trademark smirk was back.

"Well, sweet cheeks, I've got a way you can pay me back. My wings have gotten pretty messy again and I don't feel like dealing with them," he replied. The hunter rolled her eyes but she was excited to see Gabriel's wings again. He zapped them back to her room in the bunker and he sat on the edge of her bed. She moved onto the bed behind him and his wings became visible. They took her breath away all over again. She settle into a comfortable position and started running her fingers through the golden feathers.

* * *

The third time happened because of a reason Haven would find out later. Simply, Gabriel had gotten jealous. Haven, Dean, and Sam were on a hunt and Haven was employing an age-old hunter trick. Flirt with the bartender to get information. The bartender was tall with dark hair, olive skin, and deep blue eyes. For once, Haven was actually enjoying that part of her job.

"Hey, Dean-o, Sammy, what's up?" Gabriel asked as he appeared between the Winchesters at their table. Sam choked on his beer while Dean almost dumped his.

"Son of bitch! What the hell, Gabriel?" the older Winchester asked angrily.

"I was bored so I came to check up on my favorite hunters," she archangel replied, his eyes on Haven. Sam followed his gaze and smirked.

"I think he has one favorite in particular," Sam chuckled, pointing to Haven. Dean looked to where his brother was pointing and his own smirk formed on his face.

"Looks like she's really getting into it tonight. I think she likes him," Dean said, sipping his beer with a grin. The archangel bristled slightly and stood up, frowning when he read the bartender's mind.

"I need to talk to Haven," he muttered and walked up to said hunter. She turned as she heard him approach.

"Hey, Gabriel," she said with a smile. The archangel could tell she was a bit tipsy. He gently grasped her wrist and pulled her off the stool.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my friend," he said to the bartender. The guy only nodded, a spooked look on his face. Haven frowned as Gabriel led her outside.

"What's wrong with you? I was working!" the hunter said angrily. The archangel glared back at her.

"No. You were in the process of getting drunk and flirting with a married man who doesn't wear his wedding ring to work just to pick up women." Haven rolled her eyes.

"So what? I'm a hunter. This is the kind of bullshit we do."

"Don't give me that. We both know that's more of Dean's shtick and you would never knowingly sleep with a married man."

"Since when are you all high and mighty?" she yelled.

"Hello? Archangel?" he replied smoothly. Haven couldn't think of a comeback.

"Why do you even care?" she grumbled. Gabriel smirked.

"I've got to look out for my wing groomer." Haven rolled her eyes again but smiled. "Speaking of, they've gotten pretty out of hand again."

"Okay," she sighed. Gabriel zapped them back to her motel room and she readied herself for what was quickly becoming one of her favorite activities.

* * *

The hunters managed to get a rare day off so they decided to spend the day relaxing in the bunker. Haven had decided to teach Castiel how to play poker. They were making random conversation until Castiel brought up Gabriel.

"Gabriel seems to visit you frequently," the angel said, trying to sound casual. Haven laughed.

"Yeah. He has been showing up a lot lately. I think it's just because he's too lazy to groom his wings," she replied. "I raise twenty-five." She suddenly felt a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You've been grooming his wings?" Cas asked, an extremely serious expression on his face.

"Um…yeah?"

"Haven, my brother is trying to court you." Haven's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Cas released her wrist.

"When angels are interested in being coupled, they groom each other's wings. In a way, it is a mating practice," he explained. Haven's face flushed bright red.

"It's not just because he's lazy?" she asked quietly. Castiel shook his head. "I need to go." She stood and bolted to her room. "Gabriel, if you can hear me, get your feathery ass her now!" She waited for a second and then heard the tell-tale sound of wings.

"You prayed?" the archangel said, smirking. Haven glared at him.

"What the hell?" she shouted. Gabriel stared back, confused. Haven's anger shot up a couple levels. "You can read my mind easily but this is the time you choose not to? Fine. Cas told me that having me groom your wings is a mating thing!" The archangel's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? I could kill-" The hunter was stopped mid-sentence as Gabriel crossed the room and captured her lips with his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to think of a way to say it so it wouldn't freak you out. Especially after that guy at the bar," he said, eyes darkening with anger at the mention of the bartender. A soft smile graced the hunter's lips as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Come here, feather brain," she said, pulling him back for another kiss. When they pulled apart, he smiled widely. "You could have just told me."

"Now I wish I had. You're not mad anymore?"

"How could I be mad when I have my very own archangel?" Gabriel smiled and kissed his hunter once again.


End file.
